


S&B Society: Spring Festival

by UnicornAffair



Series: The Snark and Bark Chronicles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, M/M, holiday fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Severa and Brady reluctantly decide that they should attend the Spring Festival. Oh, were they surprised to see what all that would entail. Especially when it meant that Owain and Lucina dressed for the occasion.A Snark and Bark One Shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> A stand alone one shot inspired by the Spring Festival quests and outfits from the Fire Emblem Heroes phone app. 
> 
> No context to any other S&B fics needed. I just wanted to use the same characterizations that I use from that fic, as well as established Owain/Brady, Lucina/Severa.

Severa and Brady, founding members of the Snark and Bark society, weren’t sure what to expect when Chrom announced that in the next town they would be traveling to there would be a “Spring Festival” celebration. Heck Severa enjoyed a good festival like the next person. There were always merchant booths about and who could say no to some pretty jewelry? Brady on the other hand had been looking forward to the possibilities of good food. Pork on sticks, beef on sticks, hot soft pretzel bread on sticks...if it were food on a stick chances were he’d be all about it. 

“What do you think happens at a spring festival?” Severa asked curiously, she hadn’t seen Lucina all morning something about ‘preparing her entrance with her father’. Whatever. The royal family always had to go on about something or another. 

“Uh” Brady paused to think, shrugging when he couldn’t come up with anything decent, “I dunno flowers probably? Harvest?” Oh no, what was in season for the spring? Potatos? Turnips? He may have to rethink what would taste good on a stick. “Dancin’?”

Severa could take or leave a festival about vegetables, at least when they went to a pumpkin festival alcohol was provided. “I guess flowers are nice” She conceded, “Are we supposed to bring something?”

“Owain yakked on about wearin’ somethin’ spring festive” Brady couldn’t help but laugh, Owain would be lucky enough to get Brady to wear something outside of his monk robes. So freaking comfortable to wear. “I dunno what that means” He laughed motioning down to his current outfit, “Think this’ll pass?”

“Puh-lease” Severa rolled her eyes, “Is the mayor of the festival going to kick us out?” This was a dumb festival at the end of the day. It would be like every other one they’ve gone to. Unless she were the guest of honor, there was no way in hell she would be actively participating in such an event.

Chrom, their fair leader, gave everyone in the company a choice. They could either stay back at camp and get out of doing their chores earlier or go to the festival. How dumb of anyone who wanted to stay. Though Severa hadn’t been too surprised at the ones who elected to stay back; Laurent, Gerome, Frederick, Lon’qu to name a few. Even if a festival seemed extremely uninteresting or lame, it still beat staying back at camp and doing chores. No thank you.

Brady and Severa agreed that they would meet their loved ones later, at the festival, as sort of a double date. With Owain and Lucina being cousins and Brady and Severa practically attached to the hip at all times, it made for an easy decision. Their chemistry as a group flowed so naturally that it was never a bother or an annoyance to double up. They felt safe to the outside world as most outsiders who didn’t know them automatically assumed the cousins were an item as were Severa and Brady. Boy are they always surprised to see the truth.

The skeptical pair approached the city, having walked under a metal archway covered in flowers. It was a nice touch, a hint of color, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. If Severa couldn’t find any jewelry she would simply have to settle for perfumes. Something sensual to get Lucina going...hey maybe this festival wasn’t a bad idea after all. 

“Looks’nice” Brady observed as they walked down the cobblestone street. Severa had to agree, the villagers really did a fine job preparing the town with flowers attached to strings overhead. Spring flowers lining either side of the streets, guiding any visitor to the center of town where the real festivities took place.

No amount of preparation would have helped these two for what they were currently witnessing. As every other festival there were booths set up for merchants selling a vast variety of things. Oddly enough most were rabbit related. Except for the food, Brady had been quick to notice that the only edible rabbit he could eat were the ones made of chocolate. What the hell? So many carrots and eggs? Severa and Brady exchanged a glance. This wasn’t the kind of festival they had been prepared for.

Judging by outfits around them, the villagers had settled for pastel colors. Pinks, blues, greens, purples, soft colors that accentuated the spring theme. The two stuck out like a sore thumb with Brady wearing black robes and Severa wearing her regular tan top and brown leather pants. Severa had only kidded about the mayor of the town kicking them out. Yikes. 

“There you two are!” Owain’s voice rang from behind them, startling the pair at his sudden appearance. When the pair turned around they were surprised to see what he decided to wear to the festival. A bright pink suit with a pink top hat to match. He wore a white dress shirt underneath, in true Owain fashion he left the top half off of the buttons unsnapped so people could still get a good view of his chest. Mainly Brady, who currently was gawking. “What’re you wearing?”

“What are we wearing?” Since Brady still couldn’t come up with words, Severa spoke up sharply, “What are  _ you _ wearing!?” A thought popped up in the back of her head, there was a time Brady was unsure of Owain’s sexuality. Well. Only a truly confident man could wear that much pink.

“I, Owain, am the prince of the Spring Festival” He announced a wide grin plastered on his face, “No, I’m not, but I could never pass down the chance to get in costume” He stretched out his arms and slowly turned himself around, allowing the pair to get the full effect, “How do I look?”

“Pink” Severa deadpanned, only to get a subtle elbow to her upper arm. She thought he looked like an absolute idiot. 

“...Ya look fantastic” Brady could only nod, his man looked good in a suit. “I ah, I’m sorry I didn’ dress up”

“Nonsense” Owain waved his lover’s worries off, taking him by the hand and pointing to the corner, “I simply rented these garments”  The smile on his face only widened, “Come, I’ll help you” He paused, “Severa, would you like to come with us?” 

She knew if she took one glance at Brady’s horrified expression she wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face, “Oh no I’m okay, you two have fun. I’m going to see if I can find Lucina. We can catch up later” 

“Very well. I’ll be sure to find him something dapper” Owain was confident in his abilities to make his boyfriend appear as attractive as humanly possible. A difficult challenge with the color pallet, but the prince always liked a challenge. Even if Brady seemed to be reluctant about the whole idea. What’s the fun of a festival if you don’t get into the festivities? Go big or travel home. That was a motto Owain stood by.

“Oh you poor sucker” Severa, whispered to herself as her friend was dragged off to the rental tent. She wouldn’t be caught dead in one of these ridiculous outfits, no matter how much Lucina begged she could stand strong. 

Now by herself, Severa decided to really check and see what this Spring Festival was all about. If anything she wanted to know why rabbits were featured everywhere. With a small pouch of coins from her father, she stalked from booth to booth to see if she could find something she liked. Feeling the spirit of the festival she thought, for once, that she shouldn’t do something selfish and look at a gift for Lucina. Flowers seemed appropriate, girls love flowers, especially someone as soft as her girlfriend. 

Severa hadn’t been an expert at flowers, but roses seemed too cliche, so she settled on getting a bouquet of soft pink peonies. Ugh where was Lucina anyway? She wanted to avoid the clothing rental place as much as possible, not wanting to be suckered into a costume change. Poor Brady. 

Finding a bench to sit on she quietly observed the festival, children running around with long ribbons, and baskets….she could gag on how sickening sweet this whole scene was. How freaking precious. 

It wasn’t long until Brady and Owain caught up with her, arm in arm. Severa couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. Brady wore a pastel purple suit, much like Owain’s, however his white dress shirt looked much different. Ruffles on the sleeves, ruffles on the neck oh so many ruffles. His mother, Maribelle, would have been so thrilled to see her son in any sort of formal wear. 

“Don’t laugh at him” Owain chastised, as he was the one that picked his boyfriend’s outfit, “I think he looks great’

“I feel like an idiot” Brady muttered, his best friend laughing at his expense, didn’t help matters. He adjusted the collar trying to loosen up the buttons, only for Owain to stop him by placing a hand on his and kissing his cheek. 

Owain opened his mouth to speak but had been cut off by Chrom taking the main stage in an immaculate outfit. “...I didn’t know there were capes..” Owain’s eyes widened, his jaw agape as he took in the pure wonder that was the exalt’s outfit. Navy knee high boots over white pants, a royal and navy checkered vest with embroidered golden rabbits, and of course a sheer white cape to complete the ensemble. 

“Are those rabbit ears?” Severa tilted her head to the side, this could potentially be her father in law and the grown man sported white rabbit ears on top of his head. She clearly was not drunk enough for this event. “How dumb”

“Hello all” Chrom smiled, addressing the villagers gathered by the main stage, “I’d like to announce that the Egg Hunt is about to begin” He announced, his voice carrying throughout the town. “Anyone who wants to participate, simply grab a basket, and at the sound of the drum go out into the field. There are multi colored eggs scattered about...whoever gets the most of these eggs in their basket will win the grand prize” Chrom stepped aside, dramatically moving his cape to reveal a giant golden egg, “And be crowned the Spring Prince...or Princess”

Now this perked Severa’s interest, she grabbed Brady’s arm, “Now this is something we can handle. You and me. An alliance” She motioned between the two of them. That golden egg had to be worth something. “I’m lower to the ground, so I’ll get the eggs in the basket and you scare ‘em off with that scowl you’ve perfected. I won’t stop you if you have to hit anyone. Closed fist this time” 

Brady laughed heartily, having to place a hand on his chest to try and calm himself down, as small children were the ones walking by them and picking up baskets to go on this so called egg hunt. “I don’t think that’s for us Sev”

The redhead’s face fell as she observed the children while they past her. She folded her arms, displeased by the situation, “I could still take ‘em.”

“I believe the golden egg is actually made of chocolate” Owain observed, tilting his head, “It’s probably not worth very much” The young prince shrugged, “I did hear there’s carrot jousting, perhaps you meet the height requirement for that” 

It wasn’t long until Lucina joined her father on stage to help him host the egg hunt, Severa could swear that her heart stopped beating at the sight. Lucina wore the shortest of frilled skirts, white tights that hugged her legs so nicely, and then there was the corset-like top that perfectly accentuated her breasts that made Severa’s mouth go dry. Brady had to snap his fingers in front of his best friend’s face to get her to snap out of it. “...What?”

“Yer gawking” Brady and Owain couldn’t help but take joy out of this moment. Severa had never been the type to let down her guard so publically. Could they really blame her?

“She’s so….” Severa unconsciously licked her lips at the thoughts forming in her head, wow, her girlfriend was beautiful, “Wow”

Brady couldn’t help but tease the lovestruck girl, “Didn’tcha just say that bunny ears are dumb?” He nodded his head in Lucina’s direction, their princess did indeed wear a full on white rabbit hat with ears. 

Owain chimed in, “I believe she did” The prince’s smirk grew, “Does Ms Severa find rabbit ears attractive now?”

“What?” Oh no. “No! I...of course not that’s…” Anything Severa could say would only backfire in her face, “She could have cow horns on her head and still be attractive”

Brady and Owain exchanged glances before the taller of the men spoke, “...That’s an oddly specific animal Sev” Brady bit his lip, forcing himself not to laugh out loud. 

“Would you say you’re more or less attracted to the idea of a cow?” Owain tried to swoop in and continue the teasing but the laughter had started to take over, “Thank heavens this isn’t a dairy festival”

“Oh shut up both of you” Severa’s eyes narrowed at the two men, her face getting redder by the second, she hated when all of the attention when it was at her expense. “You know that’s not what I meant!”

“I thought I saw you three” Lucina’s voice cut through the teasing, in all of this jesting the trio didn’t notice that Lucina had left the stage in order to join her friends and her extremely underdressed girlfriend. “You boys look wonderful”

“I dress to impress” Owain fluffed out his shirt to make sure that more of his bare chest could be seen. Brady on the other hand just kicked the ground bashfully. “But dare I say you take the carrot cake” 

Severa wanted to groan at that remark. She smiled offering the love of her life the flowers she had just bought, “I got these for you” Just keep your eyes up, Severa continued to repeat to herself...Lucina being so close by made it hard. 

“Oh these are beautiful” An appreciative Lucina took the flowers in her arm, her free arm pulling her shorter girlfriend in for a kiss, “Thank you so much” She knew this wasn’t exactly the most ideal place for Severa...always a stick in the mud. Lucina didn’t expect for her to go all out and dress up like the rest of them, but she did appreciate the sentiment of the gift. “I think you’re all going to enjoy egg coloring”

Lucina grabbed her girlfriend, and with Owain and Brady right behind them, she guided them over to the egg painting area. The foursome enjoyed painting eggs...even if Lucina’s eggs turned out to be ‘colorful’ in all of the worst ways. Severa at least could be a good sport and lie to her for the sake of being at a festival. Seriously, Lucina needed to learn what complimentary colors were. 

Next the group enjoyed watching Owain as he tried to carrot joust with Inigo, it was still unclear how the carrots in question were so large they could use them as spears. Inigo, being the swifter one on his feet managed to best the prince in the duel, knocking Owain onto his back. 

Severa actually found herself participating in an ‘egg toss’ with Lucina as her partner. Brady and Owain cheered for their girls to beat them all. Who would’ve guessed the danger of throwing a breakable egg back and forth, and then adding more distance could be so fun? The redhead did not appreciate the feeling of an egg cracking in her hands on a far catch. Disgusting. They at least were able to make it to the top three...Cynthia and Morgan ended up winning the whole thing. Damn having little sisters.

With Owain and Lucina on their arms, Severa and Brady could admit that this festival wasn’t as lame as they thought it would be. The highlight being getting their significant others  _ out  _ of those outfits and into the bedroom. For Severa this would be the only day she’d allow bunny ears in bed to celebrate the holiday of course. Lucina made it her mission that for next Spring Festival….Severa would have to dress up for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter to anyone that is celebrating. If not happy Spring :) the weather is finally getting nice


End file.
